Undercover Nanny
by Samka1992
Summary: AU; FBI special agent Isabella Swan goes undercover as a nanny to bust the Salvatores, a Mafia-family. What happens when she meets the father of the child she's taking care of and just how long will she keep up the charade?
1. Prologue

Hey guys!

Went to see Eclipse a little while ago and it got me back into the Twilight-mood. Combine that with a documentary about the mob I've seen a week ago, and this is the result.

I really hope you like it!

And yes, I know I've been majorly slacking on all my other stories, which I apologise for, I'll see what I can do about them (think I'm gonna delete some or put them up for adoption. Anyone interested?)

Summary: AU; FBI special agent Isabella Swan goes undercover as a nanny to bust the Salvatores, a Mafia-family. What happens when she meets the father of the child she's caring for and just how long will she keep up the charade?

Rating: T (I WILL WARN WHEN POSTING M-RATED CHAPTER)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but if wishes were Edwards, I would have Two!

Pairings: Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rose, Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, maybe Jacob/Leah

AN (IMPORTANT!) I made some of the names a little more Italian, you can read about the official names in the family-three I made for the Salvatores (Link in my profile!)

Anyway, lets get the show on the road!

* * *

_**Prologue **_

"Hot coffee, coming trough!" Special Agent Isabella Swan yelled while trying to push her way to the table.

There were sounds of "Thank God's" and "Finally's"

"Sorry guys, new Starbuck's summer interns are slow as hell," Isabella told them.

"Tell me about it, yesterday my wife went in there on our way to my mother's, she didn't come out for half an hour, for this tiny little coffee were I could make three pots of in the same time," one of the guys, Sam Uley, told her.

"Everybody here? Take your seats!" a loud voice barked trough the room. Isabella recognised the voice as the one of Jack Smith, head of the Organised Crime Department of the FBI in Seattle.

"Hey Bella, how's your dad doing?" Jacob Black asked Bella while they were walking to their seats

Bella had known Jacob for years now, their dad's were best friends and Bella used to play with Jacob's sisters when she was just a kid.

"Ah, you know, miserable," Bella told him, and she was telling the truth. Her father Charlie Swan had been miserable lately, Bella figured it was the loneliness that came with your only child leaving the house.

"I try to go and see him as often as I can, but I don't know if it helps much," Bella said.

"You know, maybe we should hook him up with someone," Jacob proposed, he had known Charlie for his whole life and he was practically a second father to him, he didn't like seeing him so depressed. Bella laughed out loud.

"Seriously? With who?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, Sue seems to like him," Jacob offered.

"Sue's nice, Don't know if I want Leah as stepsister, though," Bella managed to answer before Jack Smith cleared his voice as a sign that he was going to start the meeting.

"First thing first: Any volunteers to hold our annual barbeque?" Jack asked and Bella rolled her eyes. Men, figures they think food is more important then their cases.

Bella was used to it though, she was one of the very few females in the Organised Crime Department, and most of those worked as secretary or something relatable, she was the only female Special Agent in the group right now. Bella had fought hard for her spot, and she was pretty much considered as one of the guys now, although that started out different. When she first started working here she couldn't get away from the whistles and catcalls and guys pinching her butt.

A few guys in the room raised their hands and Jack nodded.

"Okay guys, you figure out who is gonna do what, try to work together,"

"Anyway, Salvatore-case. Seems that stake out isn't working, we have had around the clock surveillance but those damn spaghetti-eaters haven't done anything lately,"

Bella raised her hand

"Hey! I love spaghetti! Do not speak bad about the spaghetti!" Bella warned him and Jack sighed, but went on.

"Anyway, I think it's time to go undercover, I'm talking long-term here, people, at least two years, we need enough evidence to finally lock them away for years," he said and now another guy, Bella vaguely remembered him as Lucas, raised his hands.

"You have an in?" Lucas asked and Jack pointed to the papers he had put on everybody's table.

"Not really, their a very tight group, they don't like new people," Jack sighed again and everybody started to look trough the papers.

"How about this," Bella started and everybody looked at her "The oldest son, Edward, he's looking for a nanny according to the newspaper add you put in here."

"Yeah, I know, so?" Jack didn't really see the point.

"Me female, me maybe nanny?" Bella asked in slow, cavemen-talk in the hope the men would catch up with her ideas.

"Are you sure, Bella? You've never done an undercover operation and this is huge," Jack asked

"I defiantly want to try, I'm pretty sure I can make this work," Bella answered, getting excited, this was the reason she joined the FBI. She couldn't believe she was finally getting a chance.

"Okay, we need someone to introduce her to the family," Jack said and two guys started searching on the two computers that stood on two desks against the wall.

"Stop! I want to be a nanny, I don't want to join the mob, I don't need a wise guy*, let me do this my way, okay?" Bella asked…

* * *

*a wise guy is a member of the mob who introduces people to his bosses and fellow members with the intent of letting this person into the gang, stating that he fully trusts this person and takes full responsibility in case he doesn't turn out to be trustable.

PS: I have no idea if the FBI branch in Seattle has a Organised Crime Department, nor do I have any idea how things work in the FBI, this is fiction, just work with me

* * *

So, what is Bella's way? Hang on to see what's happening next!

I know it's a little bit short but it is only a prologue. I really hope you liked it and I beg you to review!

Lots of love!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, it took me some time, but I finally managed to get another chapter in me, a very boring one I think, but a necessary boring chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The next few days were used to create a fake identity for Bella. She would still be Bella Swan, but everyone who would Google her, would find nothing about hard-ass Special Agent Isabella, they would find information about sweet and caring nanny Bella.

According to the internet, Bella Swan was a sweet 24 year old with a degree in Child Education. Graduated top of her class, but after not finding a job, she was offered a position as a nanny for the Summer-family in Los Angeles were she lived for three years. Now she was back in Seattle to be closer to her dad.

"Okay Bella, everything is taken care of, the rest is up to you, you sure you're ready for this?" Jacob asked and Bella nodded.

"Okay then, make the call," Jack, who was sitting on the computer next to Jake, told her and handed her a new cellphone which was now hers to use. It was a simple black IPhone, but Bella had always dreamed of having one of these.

She took the phone and took the Salvatore-file to look for the number they had placed in the add.

Nervously, she started dialling the number and waited for somebody to pick up on the other side of the line.

* * *

"_Hallo?"_ a deep, booming voice answered the phone.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan, I'm calling about the nanny position," she told the person and looked at Jack, who was nodding to her as a sign that she was doing okay so far.

"_Oh right, let me give you my brother,"_ the voice, a lot more cheerful then two seconds ago said. Okay, so that had not been Edward Salvatore.

Bella had to wait exactly twenty-two seconds, not that she was counting, to hear another voice.

"_Hello, ms Swan?"_ A beautiful voice asked, it sounded like two pieces of velvet rubbing against each other, so smooth.

"Yes hi, I was calling for the nanny position, if it's still available."

"_Oh it defiantly is, I've been looking for weeks now, would you be able to come for an interview?"_ the gorgeous voice asked.

"Of course, when would you like me to come?" Bella asked and she saw Jack and Jake smile big, they were in! If Bella wouldn't screw the interview up anyway.

"_How about tomorrow around two pm?"_ he asked and Bella nodded, even knowing he couldn't see her.

"Perfect, should I go to the address that is placed in the add?" Bella asked.

"_Yes, and if the gates are closed, just tell the guy from security you have an appointment with Edward Salvatore."_

"Will do. Thank you and I will see you tomorrow," Bella said goodbye

"_Okay, have a nice day,"_ Edward said and a second later, Bella heard the familiar beeping indicating that the conversation was over.

* * *

"Tomorrow, 2 pm," Bella just said and the two men high fived.

"Good work, Swan!" Jack said and Bella just nodded.

"How about you go home huh? Prepare a little, get a good night of sleep," Jack proposed after seeing Bella's tired looking face, she had been here since 6 am this morning when she had left only at 11.30 the night before.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea," Bella said, rubbing her face.

"You don't have to come in tomorrow, just use your time to prepare yourself, okay, just contact us before you go in and the second after you come out," Jack used his boss-voice now, letting her know she didn't have a choice but to do just that.

"Will do, Jack, see you guys later," Bella yawned and started to look for all her stuff, propping it all in her black handbag.

Half an hour later she was in her small but homey apartment, making herself a chicken sandwich.

"Hey boy, where did you come from?" she asked once her dog Rick, a Husky, came into the kitchen. Rick was a white with black Husky with the most amazing light blue eyes. Some people were freaked out by his eyes because they were so bright against the black it almost seemed unnatural. Bella loved the dog though, and his blue eyes.

She plopped down in front of her tv and squealed a little when she saw that a Prison Break episode was on. It was one that she had seen before, but she didn't mind reruns.

Bella absolutely adored Prison Break, although nobody understood why an FBI-agent enjoyed a show about convicts running from the FBI.

Bella didn't care, it was a well written show, and the guys were so hot! Who could resist watching Wentworth Miller or Dominic Purcell?

Taking a bite of her sandwich, Bella enjoyed the episode were Michael Scofield saved Dr Tancredi from some hyped up prisoners during a prison riot.

Around 10 pm she cleaned up some of her mess and slowly made her way to her bathroom. She got rid of the little make up she had worn that day (eyeliner and some mascara) and put on her pyjama, a soft white one, covered with colourful cupcakes, it might be a little childish, but Bella loved that pyjama.

Once she was in bed, Rick laying by her feet, she once again took the Salvatore case-file and looked trough it once again to make sure she had memorised everything she needed to know.  
She sighed after closing the file and turned off the light of her bedside lamp.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting, that was for sure…

* * *

Bella had slept in the next morning, it was nine am when she had dragged herself out of bed.

It was probably a good thing too, because thanks to a couple extra hours of sleep most of the blue underneath her eyes had disappeared.

She filled herself a bowl of fruit loops (childish but tasty!) and ate it at her slowest.

After that she put on some sweatpants and took Rick outside for a walk. Usually the dog let her know when he needed to go outside but Bella made it a point to take him out at least every morning. When she was at work, the twelve year old neighbour boy let him out for a buck for every walk he made (two dollar a day, once when he came out of school and one before Bella came home from work) Bella thought that was an okay deal.

It was nice outside, not too cold and not to warm yet, but temperature would probably rise in the next few hours.

Once Rick had done his …business, Bella walked back home, it was almost eleven and she wanted to take her sweet time in showering and doing her make-up and clothing.

* * *

So, what'ya think? Let me know! I know that there was no physical Edward in this, but we will come up in the next chapter! But hey! At least there was his voice during the phone call.

Review please?


End file.
